


Endless Love

by Nadja_Lee



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: BAMF Han Solo, Corporal Punishment, F/M, First Love, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Moving On, Romance, Sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-06-01
Updated: 1999-06-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: A trip with Leia to the planet Ivika turns out to be a ride down memory lane for Han.
Relationships: Han Solo/Original Female Character(s), Leia Organa/Han Solo
Kudos: 3





	Endless Love

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: This story takes place 1 year after Return of the Jedi. None of the official novels is included in this story.

**Endless Love**

“Han help me,” Han could hear Jasmina`s frightened voice call to him. He tried ones more to break free from the two guards who held him back from coming to Jasmina`s help. But to no use. He only succeeded in getting a fist in his stomach and he buckled over in pain and landed on the cold stone floor. The guards kicked him in his ribs and Han tried to roll away from them. But he was too weak. Apparently the guards came to the same conclusion for they picked him up again and held him. Han ached all over and he knew that he had at least three broken ribs, his right arm was broken, he could not stand on his left leg and he had countless scratches and cuts all over. But none of that pain matched the pain in his heart, as he could do no more than watch while Jasmina was meeting her death.

“Please, let me go,” she called and turned her head and looked at Han. Her big brown eyes were wet with tears.

“Han help me.”

“Han”

“Han. Solo.”

“General”

Suddenly Han came back to reality. He sat in the Council room beside Leia. It was Councilman Giuma who had called to him. Han looked grimly at him. Giuma and him did not exactly get along.

“Could we have your attention, General Solo or is it on something more important?” Giuma hissed and his brown fur stood up in excitement at having caught Han unaware and hoping to make him look bad. Giuma was a Tiuma and they were a lot like humans but was covered in fur and had yellow eyes.

\- “Something more important then talking with you, Giuma? Now where do you get an idea like that from?” Han asked him sweetly and Leia and some of the other members of the Council could not help but smile. Leia leaned over and whispered in Han's ear;

“He asked if you would tell the Council what you know about Ivika.”

It was the discussion about that planet that had made him remember. Han could not keep a shiver down his back just to hear the name of the planet.

“Well, it is a planet in the Inner Rim and it was neutral in the war. It is a very wealthy planet and the inhibitors are humanoids but they do not have a democracy. They have a Sultan who rules everything,” Han began and tried to keep his mind away from Jasmina and on the subject at hand. “The society is ok if you are rich or noble but if you are born on the wrong side... Basically a typical non-democratic planet. But with one big exception. Their religion. They sacrifice some chosen maiden women of noble blood to their God,” Han said grimly and tried unsuccessfully to keep his mind and heart from remembering. Fire, Jasmina`s screams, his tears, the dark cave.

“What are they doing?” Luke asked disbelieving.

Luke also sat in the Council, as he was the only Jedi until there were enough to form the planned Jedi Council. Han sat in the Council until they could form the planned War Council.

“They are making human sacrifices,” Han said, his voice full of disgust.

“Then I vote against making an Alliance with this planet,” Luke said and took his bond-brother's word as the truth without question. Han smiled and his heart filled with love. Thanks kid, he thought and was a little shocked when he saw that Luke nodded and smiled as response to his silent thanks.

“We need money to continue our battle against the remains of the Empire,” Mon Martha said.

“And they have it,” Han continued for her. The President of the newly formed Republic looked at him with a hint of compassion as if she already knew what he had been through to know what no one else knew.

“I am very sorry, general Solo. But unless you have some proof of these sacrifices I am going to send Princess Leia out to form an Alliance with Ivika,” Mon Martha said. The strange thing was that he believed her when she said that she was sorry, Han thought.

“I did not exactly have time to get proof but the next time I will make sure to get some,” Han remarked sarcastic.

“Then Princess Leia is going,” Mon Martha said determinedly. Han sighed. Here we go again. Well, at least Leia was too important a person for them to take her and they had been married for one year now so she should be ok. Yeah, right Solo, and if you believe that I have some nice sunshine spots on Hoth that I would like to sell you.

“I will like to go with Leia,” Han said.

“I don't know. We need you in the forthcoming battle against Imperial Admiral Taage,” Mon Martha said doubtfully.

“There is only one day to Ivika and back and those diplomatic negotiations can be over very quickly.”

More quickly than you know if I can help it, Han thought grimly.

“I can be back to lead the battle. In the meantime I am sure Lando can keep things going,” Han said and looked at her with his big brown-gold eyes. She smiled.

“Ok. Ok. You can go with her.”

“Great,” he said and gave Leia a hug. Even though he was happy that he could protect Leia he still did not like going back there. Most of his life he had been running away from the hard cruel facts that was his life but it seemed that someone had decided that it was time to give Jasmina the burial she deserved.

_ The Next Day: _

Han sat in the Falcon's Captain chair getting ready to take off. Chewbacca sat beside him in the co-pilot seat and Leia sat behind him. If he did not know better they could just be going out on a joy ride. But he did know better. His hands were sweaty when he finally lifted the Falcon up and headed towards Ivika. When they were safely in hyperspace he put his hands over his eyes. He was sleepy. He had spent the entire last night dreaming about Jasmina and fearing for Leia`s life.

“Why don't you go in and sleep a little?” Leia asked him gently. “Chewie and me can manage.”

“Ok. Thanks,” Han said and kissed her before going into his cabin. As soon as his head touched the pillow he fell asleep. He dreamed. Dreamed about Jasmina. About that night ten years ago….

_ Ivika; 10 years earlier: _

Han sat in the far end of the local cantina looking at the people coming and going. He had just finished one of his first assessments in his new carrier. He had smuggled Oatinean silk to Ivika. He had hoped to get a new job here but business seemed slow. It was probably about time to move on. He had also heard that a Wookiee was looking for him. He did not think he had done anything to upset a Wookiee but the last months had taught him to be more careful. Come to think of it the last time he had seen Wookiees had been when he had rescued a load of slaves. And then he had been caught and ... Better stop that thought right there. He had decided to leave when he saw a young woman coming into the cantina. She wore a long brown cape that hid her figure and her hair but he could see that she had big brown eyes and skin as sweet brown as Corellian candy. Some of her hair had come loos and he could see that it was as black as the deepest reaches of space. Her face was heart-shaped and her lips were as red as an Alderaan rose. She was breathtaking. But that was not the reason why she had caught his eye. He had seen women with far greater beauty than hers. Well, at least it was not the entire reason why his eyes followed her. Her eyes were frightened and she had big gold earrings in her ears and a blue band with a big diamond in it on her head. She was obviously not from this class and should not be in the poor part of town, where the cantina was. Even though he had decided that she was non-of his business he could not keep his eyes of her. She went to the bar and asked something. The woman in the bar pointed at a guy and returned to her work. The woman went over to him and talked with him. He was a big fellow, wearing a typical spacer gear with a gun belt on. While they talked he seemed more interested in her than in what she said. Han instantly did not like him. He said something to her and she nodded. They went outside. Han thought about the glimmer of lust he had caught in the man's eyes and had a bad feeling about it. He quickly got up and left the cantina. Outside he saw if he could see them, but had no luck. Damn, he swore under his breath and was about to give up when he heard a scream. In this part of town that did not draw a lot of attention but Han was sure that it was her. He followed the sound of her continuing screaming and found them in an empty ally. The man had pushed the girl up against the wall and tried to rip her clothes off. The girl fought good in her panic, Han thought but he was too big for her. Han’s eyes where at light with uncontrolled fury as he grabbed the man from behind and hit him with a fist. The man stumbled and lost his grip on the girl.

“Get behind me,” Han said to her and caught her as she ran towards him. He guided her behind him and held out a hand to protect her. The man got to his feet.

“This is non-of your business, Corellian,” he spat out.

“I am making it my business,“ Han said calmly but his eyes promised death to his enemy. The man could see that he had no chance fighting against the obviously battle trained younger man.

“Can’t we talk about this?” He said backing away from the angry Corellian.

“Did you talk to the lady?” Han asked him coldly and approached his enemy.

“She is mine,” he said angrily. He looked down at his Blaster. He was not getting away without fighting the Corellian and he was sure that he could take such a young man. Ha, he was no more then a common smuggler anyway.

“ I will **not** let her go without a fight,” he said darkly and his right hand went to his Blaster.

“Fine with me,” Han said grimly. Han caught a glance at the young woman. She seemed to be over the shock and looked calmly at the two men. But in her eyes Han could see that she was afraid. Afraid for his life and afraid for what would happen if he lost.

“Don't worry,” Han said gently to her and guided her over to stand out of the danger zone. The two men stood about three meters apart and faced one another. They looked each other in the eyes. The man reached for his Blaster but Han had killed him before he had a chance to fire. He turned his attention back to the girl. She flew into his arms and Han held her. Then she lifted her tear-filled eyes to meet his and asked;

“Will you help me?” Her voice was soft and gentle but with a hint of desperation. He really had other things to do but... How could he say no to her when she looked at him like that?

“OK. I will help you. Now what is your problem and who are you?” Han asked her gently. She seemed so young and Han admitted that he felt kind of responsible for her. She looked intense at him and Han felt as if she looked into his soul and liked what she found.

“I can trust you,” she said. It was not a question, merely an observation.

“I am the Princess Jasmina, the firth daughter of the Sultan of Ivika.”

Wow, Han thought before he could help it. He normally did not like people with a title or otherwise in authority but Isabella`s fairytales came back to him and he could not help but feel that she was like taken out of one of them. And if she were the Princess that would make him the knight. The knight again, hum Isabella he thought fondly. As always when he thought about Isabella he remembered her death and that was not his favourite memory. He shook his head as to clear it. The last think that either of them needed right now was for him to break down.

“If you are the Sultan's daughter then what is the problem? You ran out of diamonds or something?” He asked her sarcastically. She smiled at him.

“Not exactly. My father and the priests want to sacrifice me to Guella, our God,” she said, her voice holding panic.

“What???” Han asked her shocked. He had heard about human sacrifices in some religions but had always thought what is only happened on very primitive planets. Ivika was far from primitive. Well, except they do not have a democracy. But that did not mean that they could not make the society work or at least almost work.

“They are going to kill me,” she said and now he could clearly hear the panic in her voice that she was fighting to control.

“Ok, ok,” Han said and held her tighter. “We will work this out. Do they know that you are missing?” Han asked, already forming a plan in his head.

“With out a doubt. I should have been the Midsummer Eve's sacrifice and that was last Tuesday. I have been hiding in the city trying to get away. Then I was told that some spacers were coming today and I hoped that I could buy myself a trip of this planet,” she said. She looked over Han's shoulder at the dead man.

“But apparently that man had some other ideas on how I should pay for it,” she added bitterly. Han looked down at her. She was going to get those "offers" a lot the way she looked. Suddenly remembering Han took off his jacket and lay it over her shoulders.

“We are going to my ship and getting out of here,” Han said determinedly.

He began leading her away when the shock of almost being raped and the last days of fear caught up with her. She passed out. If it had been any other woman Han would have seen it as irritating but not Jasmina. He was not sure he believed in love at fist sight but if he had he would say that this was love. Smiling fondly at her Han lifted her up in his arms with little effect at all. When he carried her, her cape and his jacket slipped away to unveil her clothes. They were a bit dirty but not much. She wore a blue top, blue trousers and small blue shoes. It all had a distinct Asian design. Between the clothes he could see her bare skin. She was without a doubt the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He put her cape and his jacket around her again. If anyone saw how beautiful she was he was not sure he would reach his ship in one piece with the high value females, and especially beautiful females, had as slaves. He went through the streets without problems but when he was about to go into the hangar where his ship lay when his danger sense made him stop. Something was not right. He did not know how he knew it and right now he had bigger problems. He quickly went out on the street with Jasmina again. Damn, damn, damn, he swore hotly. Great, just what he needed, he was stranded on this God be damned planet. Someone must have recognised the Princess and notified the Government. He had to get her someplace safe. He looked around. The soldiers would soon be coming and with Jasmina in his arms he could not take any chances. He spotted a street, which promised 100erths of hotels to choose from. Well, they could rent a room and find out where to go from there. Han carried Jasmina into the hotel he meant was the nicest and the safest. He could not take her to a fine hotel. First of all would the management recognise Jasmina and second of all could he not a forth it. When he reached the hotel room he had rented he lay Jasmina down on the big bed in the room. He sat on a chair and checked his Blaster. Jasmina mocked and came around.

“You ok?” Han asked.

“Yes, thank you. Where are we?” She asked and looked around.

“Your soldiers had got our trail and were waiting for us outside my ship,” Han said and went over to sit beside her on the edge of the bed. She instantly pulled a little away from him. Han quickly stood up.

“I would have rented two rooms for us,” he explained. “But it would draw attention to us and I can better protect you when you are in here,” he finished. He looked outside to avoid looking into her grateful brown eyes. He was beginning to think that the greatest danger towards her was himself. He had had many women but there had only been one other woman he had truly deeply loved and that had been Isabella.

“It is getting dark outside. I will get you some food,” he said and got up. Jasmina stood beside the bed and did not seem to know what to do with herself. He pulled a small Blaster out that he normally carried in a band around his left wrist. He held it out to her. She hesitantly took it.

“Do you know how to use one of these?” Han asked.

“No.”

Great, can this get any worse? Han thought.

“Ok, you just hold it like this,” Han said and showed it with his own much bigger gun. She tried but was having problems copying him. Han got behind her and leaned over her to show her. He got a warm feeling all over when she did not pull away. He took her arms and showed her how to do it. She lifted her eyes to meet Han's and time seemed to stand still. He bent over and gently kissed her on the lips. She seemed stunned for a moment then she kissed him back with a passion that came as a surprise to him. She put her arms around his neck and the kiss deepened. With difficulty Han broke the kiss. Her eyes shinned and her cheeks were pink. You are playing with fire, Han thought. She looked so young and innocent that Han had to ask;

\- “How old are you?”

\- “I am 17,” she said.

God, she is hardly more than a child, Han thought. What the Hell was wrong with him?

“I will get us something to eat. If it is anyone but me then shoot him,” Han said, going towards the door.

“Wait”

Han stopped.

“What is your name?”

“Han. Han Solo,” he answered and went out the door. A little while later he came back with food for them. After the meal they both turned towards the only bed.

“You take the bed. I will stay awake and keep an eye on our friends,“ Han said. She smiled gratefully at him. He had known that she would have hated having to ask.

The next morning Han woke Jasmina up. He had not seen anything suspicious the last night and hoped it was a good sign.

“We are going out to see if we can get a ship,” Han said. She nodded and willingly allowed him to take charge. They went around in the neighbourhood while Han carefully asked around. Apparently Jasmina was very important for them because no ships could leave or land on Ivika before she was found. Han kept his spirits up all the same but after going around the whole day without any luck he was about ready to admit defeat. They had to find someplace to stay until this was over. He had heard that an Imperial Convoy would come to Ivika in seven mounts and then they had to let them in and out again. They had only that chance. They would have to hide until then. Han and Jasmina went to the poor neighbourhood to try to find a descent house where they could live until they could get away. It was too risky living at the hotel. They found a small, blue house that they liked. It needed some taking care but otherwise was what they wanted. It already had some of the most necessary furniture. Han pained for it and since they did not have any other things but what they had on they went inside the house at once.

“I will get a job tomorrow,” Han said. He was almost out of money and they needed something to live for in these seven months.

“I can work too,” Jasmina volunteered but Han was sure than she had never worked before in her life..

“No it is too risky. Someone may recognise you. You better stay here,“ Han said gently. They spent the rest of the day clearing up. Han went after food and used the last money he had. While he fixed the fence around the small garden, Jasmina make them dinner. It tasted wonderful; she had apparently had classes at the palace. Han slept on the sofa and Jasmina in the big bed in the bedroom. The next morning Han went out to the docks and got a job there. When he came home Jasmina had spent the day clearing up in the rest of the house. Soon they fell into a routine. Han went to work and Jasmina even made him lunch. She spent the day clearing up and making dinner to him when he came home. They soon had the house fixed and filled with the remaining furniture. After three weeks Han had to admit that he loved Jasmina. And it was about time that she knew it. On the way home he bought her a weeding ring. It was a beautiful ring with a diamond. He had wanted to buy her something more but this was all he could afford. After dinner, when they sat in the living room, Han was very nervous. After all she was a Princess but could he hope that she would be his princess? He went down on one knee in front of her and took out the ring.

“Jasmina, I love you. I love your gentleness, your sweetness, your kindness, your innocence and your beauty. Will you marry me? Will you be my woman?”

Jasmina shinned like a small sun.

“I will and I love you, too. I just did not know it,” she said and he kissed her. He broke the kiss and seriously pledged the Corellian vows;

“Then I pledge you my love, my life, for as long as I live. From this night forward, you will be my woman. I will defend you to the death, and love you until my last breath.” He looked her into the eyes. “I will never leave you.”

Those words were the most beautiful words she had ever heard.

“I promise to love you, and only you, for as long as I live. I will stay by your side through good and bad times. I will share your laughter and wipe away your tears and I will love you until my last breath,” she vowed happily.

Han's heart swallowed with love for her.

“Jasmina,” he whispered and caught her lips and kissed her again. Then he took her right hand and gave her the ring on.

“It is so lovely. Thank you,” she said and looked up at him with love shinning in her eyes.

“Come with me,” he asked and took her hand in his.

“Where are we going?” She asked when they were out on the streets.

“I have waited over 3 weeks and I will not wait anymore,” Han said huskily. He put an arm around her and she kissed him.

“Neither will I,” she said breathlessly. They stopped at a small dress store and Jasmina picked the dress that she wanted to have on to her wedding. She picked a pretty green dress with a green wail. Even truth the Ivikaen weeding dress was yellow she had picked green because she knew from what Han had told her that the women on his planet wore green dresses on their weeding day. When he saw her choice he did not saw anything but she could see his gratitude and love in his beautiful hazel-gold eyes. Because they had different religions they went to the small City Hall in this part of town to get married. They married as Han Solo and Jasmina. Han was sure they did not know his name only how he looked. After the wedding, when they were going home, Han asked her

“Was it all what you wanted it to be?”

“Yes and so much more. I am married to a man I love and who loves me. What more can I ask for?”

She looked up at him with love in her eyes and Han kissed her with his heart filled with love for his Princess. Then they reached the house and Han lifted Jasmina up and carried her inside. After he was sure the door was locked he carried her upstairs and into the bedroom. He lay her gently on the bed and then lay down beside her. He noticed that she seemed nervous.

“There is nothing to fear. I love you,” he said gently and stroked her over the hair.

“I am not afraid of you, “ she said shyly and her cheeks coloured red. “I am afraid I will fail you. You are so experienced and I am so… “ She seemed at a lost of words. Han shook his head but he was warmed by her concern.

“As long as you love me, you will never fail me,” he said and kissed her. He deepened the kiss and she put her arms around him. He began opening her wedding dress and she put her hands under his blouse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Han looked at Jasmina sleeping. She looked so beautiful and peaceful. Unable to hold all his love for her inside he reached out and stroked her gently over the cheek. Even though he was very sunburned, especially since he now worked at the docks, his hand was still very white against her caramel-coloured skin. She smiled in her sleep and pressed her body closer against Han's. Han smiled and put his arms around her and hide his head in her long dark hair. A little later they both wake up and Han smiled to her.

“Hey there, Sweetheart,” he said gently. He still had a hard time believing it. He was married. And not just that. He was married to a woman who he truly loved and who loved him. He had not even hoped for such a miracle. Not even the very real threat of being caught by the soldiers and being killed and Gods only knew what else could take away his happiness.

“I love you. Last night was like holding my own piece of Paradise in my heart,” Han said as he saw the questions in her eyes. She smiled and kissed him.

“And I love you.”

“We have to talk about our future,” Han said on a more serious note.

“You are still up to escaping in a little more than six months?”

“Yes,” she said with out hesitation.

“Ok. But what are we going to do then?” He wondered out loud. They would need money and he did not like the idea of Jasmina working out. First of all would it not be safe and he would not loose her now like he had lost so much else.

“I love flying and the stars. You know that,” He said. She nodded.

“Maybe we can get some kind of business started,” he wondered. He saw the worry in her eyes and kissed her.

“Well, it can wait.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three months later Han went to the house whistling a happy tune to himself. He had bought Jasmina Alderaan Violets, her favourite flowers, on the way home. The flowers had been quite expensive since no ships could enter or leave Ivika but it was worth it just to see Jasmina`s smile. Since their marriage Han had made it a rule to celebrate their Anniversary Day every month. First of all because he loved her so much and second of all he had a bad feeling that they might not be able to spend this special day together much longer. When he came closer to the house Jasmina came out on the front pouch and waved happily to him. Han smiled. With all the things he had done wrong in his life, he had to have done something right to deserve her love. He lost his smile when he came close enough to see her clearly. She had a nice yellow summer dress on and her hair was as always beautiful made. Even on this distance he could smell the faint sense of roses that always followed in her wage. But it was her face that had made him loose his smile. Her right cheek was swelled and red. He quickly went the last steps up to her and lay the flowers on the bench, which stood outside the house next to where Jasmina stood. He gently lifted her head and saw at the bruise on her cheek. It was obviously a mark left from a hand. He felt the rage glowing inside him.

“Who did this?” He asked her and could barely keep the anger out of his voice. She turned her head away from him and shook her head. He gentle turned her head back to face him. She embarrassed lowered her eyes.

“What ever happen what not your fault,” he said and stroked some of her black hair back behind her ears. She did not look convinced but hope shinned in her earlier flat eyes.

“You are not mad at me?” She asked in a low voice as if she could not believe it. Good God, what kind of upbringing had her had? He thought and his heart filled with sympathy for her and anger towards anyone who had ever hurt her.

“Of course not,” he smiled at her and kissed her. “I don't think I could ever be mad at you.”

She smiled happily back at him. With one hand around her waist and in the other he held the flowers he guided her inside.

“They are for you,” he said and gave her the flowers. Her eyes glowed with happiness and she kissed him.

“My favourers. Thank you so much.”

She went into the kitchen and put they in a vase and put it on the table.

“Dinner is almost ready,“ she said and went around the kitchen. Han came and gave her a hand.

“So who did hurt you?” He asked her when they sat in the living room.

He had wanted to ask her the whole evening but waited till she was calmer. She had laid in his arms on the couth and now she turned around to face him.

“It does not matter.”

“It does to me,” he said. She smiled a bittersweet smile.

\- “That was exactly why I did not want to tell you.”

He looked confused at her.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that now you have to do something about this, right?” She asked worried.

“Of course. But you knew that from the day I proposed to you. I promised to protect you, remember?” He said still feeling confused.

“Of course I remember. That was the happiest day in my life.”

She laid her hands on his chest and kissed him.

“So why don't we spend our Anniversary Day doing something a bit more fun?” She asked seductively.

“Jasmina, Please. I need to know,” he said and gently took away her hands. She looked both hurt and happy on the same time. Hurt that he won't be with her but happy that he loved her so much that he would not let it pass.

“Your boss came by today,” she said hesitantly and got up from the sofa.

“What did he want?” Han asked tensely. He had a very bad feeling about where all this was heading.

“He wanted to personally tell you that you were the "worker of the month". And as you know it is tradition that he tells the worker's family first so they can plan a celebration,” she said. Han made a face. He did not understand all that fuss about getting that price. The only good thing about it was that there was a raise in it too. And they could always use more money.

“But he had apparently not expected me to be so young,” she said. Beautiful is more the word, Sweetheart, Han thought, but Jasmina was by nature modest.

“When he..,” she began lost in some obviously not very good memories of the afternoon.

“Well, let's just say he gave me an offer I had to refuse.”

Han knew exactly what kind of offer he had made and just the thought about it made his blood boil.

“And I guess he did not take a no so well,” he said grimly. Now he could see why she had not wanted to tell him. He was going to loose his job because of her refusal.

“I am proud of you,” Han said seriously when he saw the worry in her eyes. “And I love you. I will make it all al right,” Han promised and went over to her and took her in his arms and kissed her. Then he went to the door.

“Just where do you think you are going?” She asked, panic making her tone shape. She caught up with him and held his arm.

“I am going to visit my old boss,” he said an evil gleam in his eyes.

“Oh, no you don't. He practically lives in a fortress. You will get hurt,” she protested, worry shining in her eyes.

“I will be home after midnight,” he said and continued out the door.

“Han,” Jasmina called. He stopped on the front pouch. She ran to him and kissed him. “I love you. I will always love you.”

He smiled and held her tight for a moment. He knew that he could die tonight but he could not live with himself if he did not do something.

“I love you too. So very very much,” he said gently and gave her one last kiss. He started to go again.

“Han.”

Han stopped and turned around to look at her. It was dark but the lights from the house made her figure glow. She looked like an engell, Han thought. The word engell and the true meaning of it was not translatable into Standard but the closest he could come was to say that an engell was a Corellian Goddess of Light.

“Please, come back to me,” she asked. He smiled reassuringly to her even though it was too dark for her to see it.

“I intent to.”

With that he walked away.

Jasmina saw him go. She stood and looked after him long after he had been consumed by the darkness and she could no longer see him. Damn, he was so stubborn, she thought. And so proud. She knew about the Corellian Honour Code and that he had had to react. She had thought that he would forget about it when he did not mention it during dinner but no. She had hoped that if he did not know the whole truth he would not mind so much. She should have known better then thinking she could keep something like this hidden from him. She had learned that he was very good in seeing though false feelings and disguises. When she had seen the look in his eyes when he left she had known that he had found the truth in her eyes all along. She knew that Han wanted to kill him for what he had done and she did not feel sorry for him. After what he had done to her she would gladly kill him herself. It seamed that she had managed to escape from one rape attempt only to end up in one that succeed. But who would have thought that a rich businessman was a rapist? Well, money doesn't make people better, she thought bitterly. The shock and distress of the day's episode was forgotten in her fear for Han's safety. With a sigh she went inside. She could not help but take one last look into the darkness before she silently closed the door. She went restless around in the house. She tried to do some cleaning up only to find that she did the same thing over and over again. She looked at the clock on the wall. He had been gone an hour now. She sat down in the living room and looked out the window hoping to see him coming walking back to her. The clock strokes seemed very loud in the quite room. She tried to think of something else than Han but her mind kept returning to him. Was he safe? Or did he lay wounded or maybe dead at his enemy's hands? She kept seeing him lying in the grass, blood coming from a wound in his chest. She shook her head to clear it of images like that. She went into the kitchen and her eyes fell on the flowers that Han had bought her. They were truly beautiful. They were yellow with white flowers with a blue point in the middle. She took one up of the vase and held it to her heart. It made her fell more close to him. Her whole life she had expected to die at her 18th birthday, a sacrifice to the Gods. A last minute panic had made her run away. Now she wanted nothing more than to live and share the rest of her life with Han. He was the man she had been waiting for. In her eyes he was perfect. She had known from the moment she realised that she loved him that her life was not going to be in luxury. Well, at least not for quite a while. She had faith in Han and his abilities. She was sure that he was going to become someone great. But money had never meant so much to her. Unlike her sisters she had wanted love while they preferred a new necklace and by the way did not believe in love. She had found love with Han. It was not fair to either of them if this was it. Why did this have to happen and then today? She instantly robed her stomach. She had wanted this evening to be perfect. She had discovered a few days earlier that she was pregnant and had wanted to tell Han to night so it could be a night to remember. She was sure that he would be walking on air. And now... She sighed. Well, it sure was a night to remember, she thought bitterly. It could be their last night together. She had wanted to tell him on the front poach in cause he did not return and that was why she had called him back so many times. But she had been afraid that he would break under the stress. Gods knew he had enough to worry about. When he came back he also had to find a new job and they still had the soldiers to worry about. If he came back. Uh, it is all my fault; she thought and began to cry softly. She did not know how long she had cried but the tears seemed to slower but they did not stop. She had thought about leaving Han because she knew that he was in danger because of her. She had tried to do the right thing but she had to admit that she was selfish. She needed Han. She wanted Han. She loved him more then her own life but did she love him more then her own happiness? She had never known love before she met Han. Was it so awful that she wanted to keep that feeling for as long as she could? As she looked out in the darkness, prying to see Han coming back she knew in that moment that she would do anything, even leave him and most properly being captured by the guards and sacrificed, if it meant that he was safe. Just let him be safe, she begged. Do what ever You want with me but dear Lord just let him be all right. Even though she was against the sacrifices her faith was still strong. She could not forget a whole life's teachings overnight. She felt that Guella was the rightful God but the Priests just translated the Divia, their Holy Book, wrong. She did not believe that Guella had ever wanted human sacrifices or any other kind of that sort. When she read the Divia she found a compassion and Fatherly God. One who would do anything to help His children. She looked at the clock. It was one hour past midnight. He should be back soon. If he came back. She shook her head stubbornly. No, he was coming back and they were going to make it. She went back to the window and could not keep from biting her nails nervously despite her faith in both Han and Guella. When she saw a figure coming out of the dark she thought she was imaging things. She blinked but he was still there coming closer. Never had she felt such joy then when she saw him coming towards the house. She ran out of the door and ran to meet him. She cried and laughed all at the same time. Han smiled at her but in her happiness she could not see that his smile was a tired one. She flew herself in his arms and kissed him again and again.

“I love you so much. Thank God you are ok,” she said happily and took his arm and guided him inside. First then did she get a better look at him. His cloches were dirty and he had bruises all over. But the thing she noticed was that his right arm was bleeding. She took a shocked breath and quickly guided him to a chair. He sank gratefully down on it. He looked very tired. She was ashamed that she had been so caught up in her own happiness that she had not noticed his injury sooner. She took the first air kit and began to bathe the wound. It was a wound from a knife, she saw. He stroked her over the hair as she sat on the floor by his chair washing his wound. He kissed the top of her head.

“I made him pay for that he did to you but that will never be enough,” he quietly mumbled. She looked up at him.

“Just to have you back is enough for me,” she said and made him a bandage.

“I love you,” he said and fought to keep his eyes opened. The battle had drained him for energy.

“Come on,” she said lovingly as she was finished clearing all his various wounds and bandaging the more serious of them. She had just put the first air kit back at its place and had found Han fast asleep in the chair. He looked so young and innocent when he slept she thought. Han made a small noise then he opened his eyes.

“We are going to bed.”

“I don't think I can be much good tonight,” Han said tiredly. She smiled and supported him on the way up to their bedroom. As soon as she had helped him lay on the bed he fall asleep. With a smile she took of his boots but did not want to wake him up to get the rest of his clothes of. She then undressed and went to bed beside him. She lay a very long time just looking at him lying there beside her. She had a warm feeling all over and she felt like singing. He is back. He is really back with me. She stroked him over the head and kissed his cheek.

“I love you,” she said softly and for the first time she understood the deep of feeling that was in those three words. No matter what happened, they where together, that was the only thing that mattered. She fell asleep with a smile on her lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning she let Han sleep long. When he finally awoke it was past 12 but then he didn't have a job anymore and he deserved it. She made him dinner and brought it to him in the bed. Han complained about all that fuss but she wanted him to be well. After he had eaten he wanted to get up and no matter what she said he stood up.

“There is something I want to tell you,” she said when they sat in the living room together, talking about what to do next. She was nervous and she could see that it freighted Han.

“What is it?” He asked gently and took her trembling hands in his much bigger ones.

“I am pregnant.”

She saw his expression change from disbelieve to one of happiness and joy.

“Yahoo,” he shouted and lifted her off the sofa and into his arms and turned her around in the room.

“Han, Han,” she laughed. He sat her down again. He was about to put his arms around her when he hesitated.

“What?” She asked worried. Did he not want it?

“I am afraid I will hurt it,” he said seriously. She laughed.

“You won't. I am not made of glass, you know.”

He smiled at her and laid his arms around her and kissed her. Then he gently lay his big hand on her belly. She smiled.

“It is my little baby in there,” he said in wonder. She nodded happily. “Shouldn’t you be sitting down or something?”

“Why?”

“Well, you're...,” he seemed at loos of words. He pointed at her stomach.

“You know, pregnant.”

“I know and I am all right. Stop fussing,” she said with a smile but all the same sat down on the sofa again. He sat down next to her.

“I thought I already had the most precious gift in the world when you told me you loved me. Now I see that I was wrong,” he said softly. The words went strait to her heart.

“Ah, Han,” she said and held his hand.

“Now that we are 3 in the family it is about time I find myself a new job,” Han said in a more serious tone.

His eyes fell on Jasmina`s many jewellery. But he did not want her to sell them to pay for food and so on. First of all some may recognise the jewellery as royal, second of all they may need some extra cash fast later and third of all he knew how much the jewellery meant to Jasmina, it was her only connection to her old life. He could not ask her to give that away.

“You killed...,” she asked.

“He is gone. There is nothing to worry about. “

By the look in his eyes she did not want to know anymore.

“It was all my fault you had to go. It is my fault you are in danger in the first place. Ah, Han I should have left you to live your live among the stars,” she said remembering her thoughts from the evening before and began to cry. Han looked shocked at her.

“Don't cry. I can bean anything but your tears,” he said gently and cupped her face in his palms and wiped away her tears with his thumb.

“Look at me,” he asked when she kept avoiding his eyes in shame. She looked at him. “I will rather die tomorrow then live a whole life without having known you.”

He kissed her. “Believe that if you believe nothing else.”

She nodded. She did believe it.

“And promise me that you will never leave me,” he asked and she could hear a hint of desperation in his voice. “It was not your fault but mine. I should have taking better care of you. Besides it was my choice to stay. “

In his eyes she could see his sincerity and love.

“I promise I will never leave you,” she said gently. “I love you. I only want you to be happy.”

“Then stay,” he said and they kissed again. He gentle removed her clothes and they made love on the sofa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Han went home from work in a good mood. Tonight they were going to escape with the Imperial ship and they could really begin their life together. Han had quickly found a new job and they had lived happily these last 3 months. Their baby was getting bigger every day and Jasmina had told him that their little boy was now 5 months old and Han had seen the fist pictures of him inside Jasmina`s stomach. Jasmina and him found him to be perfect. Tomorrow they would be out and safe and they could raise their boy without fearing someone would kill him or take him away. Han did not want to think about what would happen if the soldiers caught them or they had to stay at Ivika because they missed the Imperial ship. Well, he did not think the chances of that were too great. As an Imperial Pilot he had himself piloted the supply ships for a short while. He knew how easy it was to sneak onboard. A fait smile curved his lips when he thought about the time when he realised that. He had been on a boring supply trip and was on his way from a planet in the Inner Rims to a far away planet in the Outer Rims. Before takeoff he thought he had heard something in the cargo bay and had gone to investigate. He found a young woman with a small baby in her arms looking pleading up at him. He had thought of turning her in when she stood up and tried to run past him. He grabbed hold of her still not sure what to do. Then her coat fell aside and he could see a lightsaber hanging from her belt. They looked an each other with equally shocked looks. She was not trained enough for it to be her own lightsaber, Han was sure of it. The absence of her husband and the baby's father spoke for the fact that it had been her husband's lightsaber and that he had properly been killed. Han know that if he turned the woman and the child over to the Government she would die and the child… If it were Force strong it would either be raised in the dark side or killed and did it not have the Force it would be killed. Not good odds. He was still unsure what to do when a voice outside yelled if he had seen a woman with a child. He had looked her in the eyes and found courage, fear and trust there. He had answered no and had flown the woman and child to the planet he was on the way to. There they had a chance at survival. He came back to reality when he could see the house. He smiled when he saw Jasmina waiting in the doorway for him. He had never known much love in his life and every time he was with Jasmina he was surprised at the intensity of his love for her. He knew now that what he had been searing for before he met Jasmina was love. And a family, he added when he thought about his small baby boy. This was the life he wanted. A woman to love, children to cherish and a ship to fly. Well, except the last part he did have it all. They just had to get out of Ivika and then everything would be ok. When he reached Jasmina he lifted her up as if she weighed nothing at all and kissed her. She laughed and kissed him back. He carried her inside though she objected that she could walk on her own two feet. Since she had told Han that she was pregnant he had been very protective of her. He would not let her do anything on her own, afraid it could hurt her or the baby. After he the first month had just about done anything himself and she was ready to die of boredom, she had rebelled and put him in place. That had not kept him from worrying about her and the baby and demanding that she did not work so hard at home. He could clear up when he came home. Even though his constantly worrying annoyed her she loved him all the more for it and he knew it. She had packed their few processions in small bags and Han grabbed them in one hand, taking her hand in the other. Hand in hand the left the house that had been their home for so long. Han noticed that Jasmina had tears in her eyes when she said her silent farewell to the house in which she had found love for the first time. In the darkness Han guided Jasmina though the streets towards the platform where the Imperial ship stood. As they came nearer he could feel Jasmina`s hand trembling in his. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze even though he himself was nervous. On this night all depended. It would either bring them freedom and a life to live in which to explore their love. Or it would bring them dearth and a farewell to their love forever. Han stopped when they were able to see the ship like a small very bright star in the horizon. A star to freedom or dearth, Han briefly wondered. He waited until the man who he had bribed to get them into the flying zone arrived. The man was a Corellian smuggler like himself and Han trusted him to not betray them. Not that, he knew, it was the biggest of their problems. Someone could have recognised Jasmina on their way though town even though she wore a dark cape and Han had kept them walking in the shadows. One of their neighbours could have known all along but the troops waited to move in on them until they were in the sealed area of the fly zone. Someone could have known about the Corellian helping them and followed him. So much could go wrong yet still he prayed that they could get away alive. If not him then Jasmina and the baby. Nodded as halloo to the smuggler he paid him the rest of the money and the small group moved towards the ship. As they went neared Han had a feeling that something was wrong. He tried to ignore it but as they were just outside the gate the feeling was overwhelming. He hesitated. He had gotten those kinds of feelings or haunts or whatever they where all his life and they had never been wrong. But if they did not take the chance with the Imperial Ship they would have to wait more that a year for the next one. By that time their child would have been born and that meant one more to protest. Even pregnant Jasmina had a chance to fight for herself (Han had spent alot of time teaching her to shoot and fight) but a child could not defend himself and would be totally helpless. Further more Han knew that they could not remain hidden much longer in the city. That they had been able to hide for so long was amazing enough; he did not want to push his luck. With a feeling of walking into the lion's mouth he opened the door and kept Jasmina behind him, his body a shield. The action was not missed on either Jasmina nor the smuggler and they both drew their weapons as had Han done. The walk down the platform was the longest in Han's life. Han had a feeling that it went on forever. Trying to keep an eye on everything at ones Han crossed the platform still keeping Jasmina behind him. When they were a few meters from the ship Han was a nervous wreck. The feeling that something was wrong kept getting stronger by the minute. He thought their footsteps echoed unnaturally loud in the otherwise quite night. Listening to the fullest he still could not hear anyone else than themselves. Maybe they were going to make it anyway, he began thinking. The felling of unease suddenly exploded and he acted on instinct, falling to the ground and taking Jasmina with him. And just in time. A blast cut though the air where he had been standing seconds ago. Or maybe not, he finished his thought.

“Down,” he yelled to the smuggler and guided Jasmina behind him as he fired towards the direction where the shoot had came from. He had spotted some big rocks and Jasmina and Han hide behind them. A second later the smuggler drove down beside them.

“Great just great,” Han mumbled, anger covering his fear. He looked out in the darkness trying to locate their attackers but to he could not see anything. To their right was the flight warehouse and just in front of them was the ship. All around them was a fence, it was to keep thieves out of the area and now it was sealing them inside. The fence was electric and could only be deactivated from the outside as the smuggler had done for them earlier. Except the building, which was of course locked at this time and the ship he could see nothing but darkness. Han looked at the ship again. Never had 20 meters been so far away. Sitting there the ship could just as well be located on another planet. He looked at Jasmina and saw fear in her eyes. Fear for him and the baby. He gave her a quick kiss.

“Everything will be all right,” he reassured her. She nodded and smiled faintly.

“Of course it will,” she said as if she had never doubted it but they both knew that it was far from all right. But both needing the lie to keep going.

“Solo, I think this is a good time to ask for a raise,” the smuggler said. The fear in Jasmina`s eyes had not escaped him. Jasmina smiled at him and Han nodded his silent thanks. If he had ever doubted the man all his doubts were gone now.

“See anything?” Han asked him. The man shook his head and looked just as ignored by that fact as Han was.

“Damn,” Han swore under his breath. If they could not see their attackers in the darkness they did not have a chance. That remained him. If they could not see in the very dark Ivikaen night, how could their attackers?

“I can see,” Jasmina said lowly. Both men looked so surprised at her that she smiled at them. “Ivikaens has a very good night vision. It comes from the fact that our winter is almost totally dark and so it has been necessary for us to have a good night vision,” she explained.

“I am glad I am not going to be here in the wintertime,” Han and the smuggler said at the same time. The two men looked at each other with humour in their eyes. They were about the same build and had both dark hair and dark eyes. A very common characteristic for Corellians. To protect himself the smuggler had not given Han his name but since the soldiers did not know Han's name he had not minded telling his. Besides if all had gone well he would have been gone with Jasmina now and the smuggler had been the one having to explain himself to the soldiers if he got caught and from what he knew they would not be very pleasant to be with.

“If we are to go to battle together and most probably going to die together can I have your name?”

Han asked the man in Corellian, not wanting to frightening Jasmina.

“Jacen,“ the man said. They shook hands.

“I don't want to spoil this man bonding thing but they are trying to outflank us,” Jasmina said. Her voice was steady but edged with panic. Both men immediately took up their positions on each side of Jasmina.

“How many?” Han asked.

Jasmina carefully peeked out from the rock.

“Five on your side coming 45 degrades to the north… “ She said nodding to Han

“Four to your side, coming 40 degrees South,” she said nodding at Jacen.

“Tell me when they are within firing range,” Han said, taking aim at the darkness around him.

“Now,” she said and all Hell broke loose.

Laser blasts from laser weapons and old fashion bullets flow around them. Jasmina trussed her Blaster to her breasts, not daring trying to aim at the enemy of fear of breaking the two fighters' concentration. She knew that just her being in the danger zone made Han's thinking more clouded as he thought of her safety first and everything else later. She thought the shooting had gone on forever but it must just have been seconds when everything was quite yet again. Jasmina reached towards Han and first now did she notice the blood on his right sleaze.

“You’re bleeding,” she gasped. She tried to look closer at it when Han gently but firmly removed her hand.

“It is ok. It is just a stretch. We have no time for it now. Are you all right, Ace?” Han asked, instantly making the man's very short name even shorter.

“I got a few stretches but I am all right. Damn, was it just I or was some of them shooting with old fashion bullets?” He asked.

“You were correct. The Palace Guard shoots only with bullets. It is a question of prestige and tradition. And you can get hit by a bullet in the chest and still survive with our modern medicine. A laser blast in the chest is instant death with the weapons the soldiers has,“ Jasmina said in an almost school teacher kind of voice.

“Can they make up their minds? Do they want us death or alive?” Jacen complained.

“Well, the Palace Guard wants us alive. But if they get us, you will wish they did not,” she warned. “And the soldiers basically shoots at anything that moves. My father... The Sultan” She quickly corrected herself. “…wants us alive but the priests and the public demands that something must be done. I mean that it is a very big shame of the nation's honour that the sacrifice runs away so complication must be made,” she explained as shortly as she could with sarcasm evident in her voice over her own position in it all. They had other things to worry about. Han nodded that he understood her but Jacen looked bewildered. Then he drew his shoulders and looked back into the darkness.

“Here they come again,” Jasmina said.

Damn, they are quick, Han thought. There had to be many of them.

“Nine on your side, 60 degrades to the right…,” she said nodding at Han.

“Six on your side, 35 degrades left,” she said to Jacen.

“Why do I always get the side with the most bad guys?” Han complained just as the firing began. Just then Jasmina noticed four men coming at them from what they thought was the safe side. Coming from outside the grate and into the area. She glanced quickly at Han and Jacen. They had enough to do fighting the others of. And sitting there with their backs turned to the grate they were perfect targets. Her fingers shook when she lifted the gun and pointed it at them. She forced herself to be calm. Then when they were within firing range she aimed at them as Han had taught her and began firing. She got two of them at once. The third she got before he reached cover but the last one was not aiming at her but at Han's back. In horror she saw him pulling the trigger.

“Nooooooo,“ she yelled and without thinking jumped before Han's back catching the bullet in the right shoulder. The pain was enormous and she cried out. With eyes clouded by pain and tears she aimed at the man, anger giving her strength. Then she fired. She forced herself to stay awake long enough to see the would-be murderer of her husband die, then with a small smile on her lips, she passed out.

Han turned around when he heard Jasmina scream. With a shock he saw the blood on her chest.

“Solo, pay attention,” Jacen yelled as he shot a man who was about to shoot Han in the bark now that he had turned around. With anger as hot as lava in his eyes he turned back to the battle. Soon he had killed them all. Then he turned back to Jasmina. He could see that she had passed out. A part of him was glad because then she could not feel the pain. He gently gathered her in his arms trying to keep his fear that she was going to die, down.

“Is she all right?” Jacen asked trying to look everywhere at once. Now that they knew that they were not safe from any side he felt like a siting duck. Well, it was properly because he was just that, he thought bitterly.

“No, she is not. We have to get her to a doctor,” Han said, his voice filled with uncontrolled panic. Jacen tried to keep from laughing hysterically.

“We are surrounded. We have no longer any way to see our enemies. We have no real cover and we are outnumbered and you wants to go to a doctor with your lover?? Did you loose your hold on reality in the battle?” He hissed at the younger man. His words seemed to get Han back to reality.

“Right.”

He looked around. His always-active fantasy was sure he saw several men apportion them.

“Let's try to reach the ship,” Han said.

“That's suicide,” Jacen protested.

“Staying here sure as Hell is,” Han said harshly. “Look, if we even have a chance...”

“Which we do not,” Jacen interrupted.

“Then it is to reach that ship,” Han finished as if he had not spoken.

“I am not in the mood to commit suicide,” Jacen argued.

“Look I...,”Han began angrily. Then he looked at Jasmina`s pale face.“I ... I own it to her to do what ever I can,” Han said quietly, his eyes pleading with the older man to see the importance behind the words that he did not say.

“All right,” Jacen said, his eyes softening when he looked at the lovely dark skinned woman. “But I still think it is a bad idea.”

“Whatever,“ Han mumbled as he lifted Jasmina up in his arms. He knew that he would have difficulty (to put it mildly) firing with Jasmina in his arms but there was no way he was going to leave her.

“I will cover you,” Jacen said.

“Thanks,” Han said knowing the word could not cover all he owned the man but it was all he had. Jacen just nodded.

“Now,” Han yelled and started running towards the ship. Gods, was it far away. He ran all he could and kept firing, still caring Jasmina. He felt a sharp pain in his left leg and knew that he had caught a bullet. Glancing behind him he saw Jacen get hit in the chest. For half a second he stood unmoving, not knowing what to do. Jacen got up and when he saw that Han just stood there in the middle of the firing zone with the unconscious woman in his arms, he angrily shouted;

“Get moving, junior.”

Han nodded and ran towards the ship. He fired all he could on the way and he could feel that he took quite a few near misses which he was sure would ache like hell in a matter of seconds. His leg felt as if it was on fire and slowed him down. At last they reached the ship. He got to the door and pulled. And nothing happened. They normally did not lock the doors on the cargo ships. They must have known they would come. It is just not fair; he wanted to cry to the uncaring heavens. He quickly went as far under the ship's side as he could and gently lay Jasmina on the ground. He spotted Jacen coming towards them. Han fired cover shoots for him and he reached them. Jacen pressed his left hand to the wound in his chest and had fired with the other hand. Now he almost fell down beside Han.

“You are going to be... all right?” He asked his breathing hard and troubled. His eyes were unfocused. Han gently removed his hand and looked at the wound. It was fatal. He quickly pressed down on it; trying to prevent more bleeding but knowing that there was nothing he could do to prevent him from dying.

“We are going to the ship now. We will be all right,” Han said, not wanting to ruin it for him. He would never know anyway why not let him leave this world with peace of mind?

“Good, good,” Jacen said, his eyelids heavy. “Do something for me?” He asked weakly. Han took the man's hand and squeezed it.

“Anything,” he vowed, hoping it was a vow he could keep.

“I have no sons. No one to bear my name,” he explained. Han nodded understanding. It was a Corellian tradition that a father had a son named after him.

“I will be honoured if I may name my first born son, Jacen after you?” Han said, giving the correct answer and knowing that he would indeed be honoured to have a son named after such a brave man. If he got a son. The plans did not look promising right now.

“You may. You certainly may,” Jacen said and smiled at him. Then his eyes closed forever and his hand went limp. Han had not known Jacen very long yet still he fought against tears. He looked at Jasmina laying unconscious by his side then at the men he could see coming towards them. What the Hell was wrong with these guys? They did not have other things to do then chase after a run away sacrifice? Then he remembered jasmina´s words " The nation's honour". These people sure know how to misuse a word. There was no honour in killing young women or shooting people in the back. Well, they were not going to get Jasmina without a fight. Seating himself protectively in front of her he aimed at the men. He shot at them again and again. Time lost all meaning as he fought like a mad man. Anger, fear and hurt making him go on despite the pain. He knew he would eventually loose the battle but he was sure as Hell not going to make it easy for them. In the end the pain won over his will and he lost conscious. His last move was to lay himself as a shield over Jasmina`s body. His last conscious thought was that he had failed her. Failed his vow to protect her. His last word was;

“Jasminaaaaa”

Then all went blank.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Han fought though the darkness to come to consciousness. His first feeling was a sharp pain all over and it felt like his left leg was on fire. The pain threatened to send him back into darkness but the overwhelming fear for Jasmina`s safety made him fight it back. He slowly opened his eyes. It was dark but Han could see that he was inside a cave of some kind. There were self-glowing red paint on the walls, making some kind of signs that meant nothing to Han. But he was quite sure that he was inside a place of worship. A temple of some kind. For a moment he was confused then the full memory of the past days came back to him with a rush. Jasmina lying unconscious at his feet, Jacen dying, himself passing out. He was inside the temple were the sacrifices were made. He quickly looked around for Jasmina but could not see her. He saw that he was in a closed room with nothing in it but himself. There was a small window above his head, which sent a small ray of light into the cell. In front of him was a very heavy wooden door. He could hear fait voices but could not get something out of them. He had to get out of there. He had to get to Jasmina. He knew that the priests only sacrificed maidens and Jasmina was not longer that but what would they then do to her? From what she had told him they were defiantly not going to let either of them get out of here alive. They were properly going to die in some way so that the nation's honour could be restored. Honour ha, Han thought, these guys would not recognise honour if then a man stood right in front of them with a sign. He used the stone walls for support as he came to his feet. For a moment he was about to fall down again but he shook his head to clear it and took a purposeful step forward. And fall down with a small cry. His leg hurt like Hell. He could not stand on it. Well, that is not going to stop me. He used the walls for support again as he came to his feet. Making sure he did not touch the stone floor with his left leg he used the walls for support all the way to the door. It took quite a long time, at least it seemed so to him and he kept looking towards the door fearing someone could come in. But no one did. Finally he lay his hands on the big door. He stood there for a while, getting his breath back. If it had not been so dark he would have seen just how bad a condition his leg was in. Now came the real problem. How was he going to get out? In the poor light he could not see any handle or anything on the door but knew it had to be there. This was a old fashion door not the latest high tech. Searching with his arms up and down of the door he found the handle and, below it, a keyhole. He doubted that even the priests were that stupid (even though he did not have very high expectations about their intelligence) but still he tried to turn the handle. It was locked. Well, one point there. He reached inside his right boot and found what he was looking for. A small lock picker. Experience had taught him that besides his Blaster this was the most importuned thing to have on him wherever he went. The pain made it hard for him to concentrate and the dim light was not helping, either. By the time he finally got the door opened he was breathing hard and his hands were trembling. He did of course not have his Blaster so he waited to open the door until he could not hear anyone outside. He opened the door and quickly glanced around. It looked like a corridor of some kind. There were small lamps in the ceiling that lightened the corridor in a very poor light. The corridor was also made into the cave and he could see the same paint on the walls. Except that the corridor was empty. He looked around. Right or left, he wondered. Right he decided and ran down the corridor, careful not to make any noise. He could see alot of rooms on the corridor, all looking like the one he had been in. He almost screamed in confusion. She could be behind any of them. Which one should he look into? She may not even be held on the same corridor as he was. The whole mountain could be filled with corridors. She may already be dead. No, he would not believe that. He could not believe that. Until he saw her lifeless body with his own eyes he was going to search for her even if it meant searching the whole God be dammed mountain. He needed a plan. He could not just go around looking into all the rooms on the corridors. There had to be a plan over the rooms somewhere. A plan was normally kept in a watch room or something. He remembered the fait voices he had heard earlier. Voices meant priests, priests meant watch room, watch room meant plan and plan meant Jasmina. Hang on, my love, I coming, he thought and limped back left and past his cell. He soon saw a light coming from a room further down the corridor. That has to be it. Ok, so far so good. How was he going to get in? Thing Solo, he urged himself, but the pain was getting stronger now and his fear for Jasmina`s safety was making it hard for him to concentrate. His answer came to him as he saw a priest walking down the corridor, his eyes in some kind of prayer book. As all the priests he wore a big brown cape that hide his cloches, hair and most of his face as well. Perfect, he thought. He waited until the man was about to pass him, then he grabbed him and quickly and neatly broke his neck. He pushed the body as far up to the wall as he could. In the poor light he could be overlooked if one was not looking carefully. He took the man's cape and book. Taking a deep breath, he went inside the room. As he had thought there sat 12 priests around a table, talking. He looked down in the book and tried to make it look like he was walking normally. That was the hardest part. By now his leg felt as if it was on fire and he could not even support on it without feeling a agonising pain so great he feared he was going to faint. He spotted some papers lying on a table near by and went to it. He was sweating uncontrollably, both from the stress and from the pain. He hoped the priests were not going to talk to him because his vocabulary in Ivikaen was very limited (to say the least.). Jasmina had tried to teach him some Ivikaen but he had not thought he was going to use the language very much so he had not paid much attention. The native language was only used in interplanetary areas, like religion. He had not thought that he had any use for Ivikaen as everyone he had met, including Jasmina, could speak perfect Standard. Now he wished he had learned more but it was too late now. He reached the table and began searching for the map. After a fibril search he found it. He was about to put it inside his cape when a priest took the paper from him. He grabbed for it but was to slow. Damn, had he not been so weak he would have heard the man coming. Maybe he could still talk his way out of this. Well, he could try. Avoiding the man's eyes of fear that he would see all the scratches and cuts and there by know that he was not a priest, he began talking.

“Is there a...,” Han began in Ivikaen but suddenly stopped. What was the name for problem in Ivikaen? He knew he had to finish his sentence now or ells he would be recognised.

“Can I help you?” He quickly said instead.

The priest's eyes narrowed and he called the others to him. Damn, these priests are suspicious, Han thought. He looked around. He was trapped, with no way to go. He was not going out without a fight. The pain in his left leg warned him that it would not like any more mistreatment but all the same he would not go out without a fight. If nothing ells he would get a few of the guys whom was responsible for hurting Jasmina. He knew it was useless and that he was most properly going to pay for his hot temper later but all the same he lashed out at the priest who stood closest to him. Han was outnumbered big time still he got five priests to fall down before he lost consciousness by a hit in the back of his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Han awoke with a start when he was splashed over with ice-cold water. He had doubted it was possible but he ached even more now then he had before. He was in a big room, still in the cave. He could see four priests all mumbling something, properly some kind of prayer. He tried to move his hands and was astonished to discover that he could not move them. He looked up and saw that his hands were bound together and as he looked down he could see that he hang about a meter above the floor. For a brief second he wondered why his arms did not hurt more when he realised that he must have hang there quite some time and that he therefor had lost his feelings in his arms. He tried to turn his head to look behind him but he could not. He had a very bad feeling about this. He was pretty sure that he had violated a lot of holy rules. Not only had he helped Jasmina, he had married her and she carried his child. He was also sure that he had violated something by being in that watch room earlier. He had a feeling that he was not going to like the form of compensation the priests were going to take. In the poor light (Had these priests not heard of windows or electricity?) he could only see the priests very unfocused. Suddenly the priests stopped prying, which was a relief for Han as they sounded very badly talking in that hypnotising/ half singing kind of voice. He knew that something was about to happen and he instantly tensed. He saw one of the priests coming with a whip and going towards him. Han licked his suddenly dry lips. It was not that he had never been whipped before but that was not a bonus. He knew the pain and had quickly learned to fear it. He tried to look the man in the eyes and instantly regretted it. In those eyes he saw a promise of cruelty and pain that he did not need to know. Another priest came towards him. He had something small in his hand. Before Han could try to figure out what it was he felt a sharp pain in his right leg. Then it was gone. He glanced down and saw the priest withdraw a needle from his leg. He knew that he must have been injected with Inosie 7. It was a drug the Empire had made. It was made to keep victims conscious doing "interrogation". Even after enormous amounts of pain, much more that a human could normally endure the drug would keep him conscious and feeling. He had felt the drug's efficiency after his Court-martial and knew that if a whip was to be feared than this was a 1000th times more fearsome. This is just not my day, he thought as the priest with the whip disappeared from his vision, properly to gone behind him. For a minute he prayed and he hoped that it was all a dream. That he would wake up in Jasmina`s arms and be reassured by her kisses that it was ok. That he was safe. When the first blow fell he knew that he was far from dreaming. The pain cut though him like knifes and he pressed his lips tight shut to prevent himself from screaming out his agony. Time lost all meaning as he only concentrated on enduring this blow then the next and keeping from screaming. After a while he forgot why he should not scream and try to ease his pain that way, only that he must not do it. After what seemed forever for Han the blows suddenly stopped and Han could breathe more easily. He was cut down and fell down to the cold stone floor. The pain he felt as he hit the floor very nearly did made him cry out. The darkness that had been before his eyes was replaced by a red colour. He could feel that he was lying in his own pool of blood. But he was too weak to try to move. He blinked up at his attackers, his mind split in two. One part wanting only to end the agony he was feeling and wanted him to beg for mercy, do whatever it took to be free of the pain. The other part of him stubbornly held on to his pride and said that he could under no circumstances beg for anything. His pride, as always, won. The priests looked astonished for a moment then the blows fall all over him. The man with the whip began to hit him anywhere he could and the others kicked him. He tried to fall away from them but was too weak. He felt it when the priests broke at least 3 of his ribs, but that pain was nothing compared to the pain he felt as one of them took his right hand and said something that Han was sure was a insult, while he twisted his arm. Han tried desperately to get away which resulted in his back hurting even more. As he felt the bones breaking in his arm, he screamed and screamed when at last the pain got the better of him. Suddenly Han heard a new voice saying something harshly. The beatings stopped. Han's scream died on his lips and now that he could breathe more freely he was ashamed that he had screamed like that. He fought to get to a sitting position so he could see the new comer but his left leg remained him that that was a bad idea. He sank back down on the floor trying hard to not scream. He ached all over, his leg felt worse than ever and his back felt as if he had been on a trip to Hell and back. Well, there was not much difference from Hell and this place anyway, he thought. The new comer came nearer and Han could see him though eyes glanced with pain. He also wore a brown cape but Han could see his head. He had no hair but had a big red tattoo tattooed on his skull, properly a religious sign, and he wore a crown of sots. He must be the leader, Han decided. Some high priest or something. The priest's eyes looked so evil that Han for a moment thought he saw them glimpse red. The priests talked and Han understood nothing at all of it. A man came nearer to Han and Han instantly tried to back away from him. Then he took a hard hold on Han's broken arm, obviously enjoying the look of pain in Han's eyes and the scream he could not keep down. Then Han saw the needle in his hand and before he could do anything he felt the needle in his arm. Then Han felt into merciful darkness and his last thought was that they must have given him the antidote to the drug.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Han's awakening was much gentler this time. He heard a soft voice talking to him and gentle fingers stroking his cheek.

“Jasmina?” He asked, hope in his voice.

“Yes, it's me,” she said gently. Han thought he had never heard a sweeter sound in the entire galaxy then the sound of her voice. He opened his eyes and saw that Jasmina had his head in her lap. She had torn a piece of her dress and had made a sling to Han for his broken arm. She had also made him a bandage for his leg. He looked into her big brown eyes filled with worry. Then along with consciousness came the pain back and he could not keep a low moan down.

“Uh, my love. What have they done to you?” Jasmina asked, her voice thick with sorrow and concern.

“I am all right,” he said even though he could not remember a time where he had felt worse. “Are you ok? Have you seen a doctor?” He asked, thinking of her wound.

“Yes, I am fine. They would not want their sacrifice to die that easily,” she said, her voice filled with bitterness. Han looked at her with sorrow in his eyes. If only I could do something. Anything for you, my love, I would, he thought.

“Where are we?” He asked, changing the subject. He trying to see something in the by now expected darkness.

“We are in the holding cell. They will come for us soon,” she answered, her voice edged with fear and panic. Han lifted his left hand and gave hers a reassuring squeeze.

“Any way out of here?” He asked, annoyed at his own weakness.

“No. One door and one way out. And it is guarded. Maybe this is the end,” she said sadly. Han wished he could say that he would get her out of here. That he could save her. But he could not. He had failed her and failed his vow to protect her.

“It is ok. As long as you are by my side I can manage,” she said, guessing his thoughts. His heart filled with love and pride. She knew they were going to die and still she was so brave. A tear rolled down his cheek. She gently wiped it away with her hand and he could see that she too had tears in her eyes.

“If only we had more time,” Han mumbled and kissed her. Kissed her as if she was the only thing that could save him. Kissed her with a passion and love meant to be forever.

“I love you. I love you so much,” Jasmina said, her eyes glimpsing with tears.

“I love you, too,” Han said, his voice thick with emotions.

“Can I ask you something?” Jasmina said after awhile as they had fallen in to silence, contempt to just be in one another's arms again.

“Anything, esiava,” Han said, his voice as a caress. Jasmina blushed at his words. Han normally only called her Corellian names in the heat of passion. She knew that this word meant “beloved one”.

“Will you take my life before the priests come here?” She asked her voice low but certain.

“What??” Han nearly shouted.

He could not imagining himself killed her. Being the one to take her life, seeing the light leave her eyes forever and knowing he had been the one to take it.

“I am going to be burned on the stake as punishment for dishonouring Guella,” she said as calmly as if she was talking about the weather but Han could see that it was because she was still in shock over the past days evens. Han make a grimace. He could not imaging anything more painful than standing helpless, seeing flames licking up at ones legs, feeling the agonising heart and slowly, oh so slowly dying.

“I know you have been in the Army. You know have to kill painlessly,“ she said, her eyes pleading now, begging for understanding. Oh, and he did understand. That was the hard part. Any dearth had to be better than the fire but she was his wife, his life. How could he do what she asked?

“Do you know that you are asking of me?” Han said, despair in his voice.

“Yes, I know. I am asking for a painless death instead of a slow death under enormousness pain,” she said slowly. She held his good hand and hide her head by his shoulder.

“I would also wish we had more time. That this was not happening. That we had a chance to be together forever,” she cried by his shoulder. Then she lifted her head and looked at him, her eyes certain behind the tears.

“I do know what I am asking of you. But please do this for me,” she asked. Han's injuries and Jasmina`s eyes and pleading voice made it hard for him to concentrate. He gentle lay his left hand on her neck and imagined what it could be like to squeeze until she died. The very thought was so repulsing that he pulled his hand away as if he had been burned.

“I can not do it,“ he said his voice low and filled with sorrow. He lifted his eyes and looked at her.

“I am sorry,” he said and stroked her cheek. She nodded, her eyes filled with tears. Han mind was raising. He could not let her die that way but he could not bear to kill her either. For a moment he thought of just making her unconscious, but thought better of it. The priests were properly just going to wait until she woke up and after that he would have no chance to reach her. Better think of something else. Come on, he urged himself, think. Suddenly an idea came to him.

“Wait a minute. I have an idea,” Han said, his voice filled with hope. Jasmina looked at him, hoping for a miracle.

“I have learned a tactic with which I can block out the pain from your mind,” Han said slowly, trying to remember. It was a dangerous tactic and he had never used it. He had gotten the knowledge on a planet called Hivia where he ones crash-landed.

“How can you do that?” She asked her voice filled with awe and hope.

“The pain will be there but you will not registrar it. This tactic will also make you kind of light-headed. As if you was drugged.”

He looked serious at her.

“However, this tactic will mean some kind of overload on your nerve system and that will kill you.”

She looked shocked. “Painlessly,” he quickly added.

“But you will of course be able to see everything,” Han warned. He knew that even though she would not be able to feel anything the shock of realising she should die, to be able to see ones body in flames would make her scream. If she would be freed after she had been just a little burned he was sure that she would have gone mad by then. And who would not be crazy after such an experience. Only then did the shock of realising that she was going to die, that he was loosing her hit him.

“Han please. We do not have much time,” she urged him, her voice filled with panic. He shook his head to clear it from those thoughts and concentrate on the problem. He knew that if he sat still a moment and thought about loosing her, he would go out of his mind.

“Shall I do it now?” Han asked her.

“Will it stay in place all...the time?” She asked, horrified at the thought of not only going to die but also being able to feel the pain.

“Yes. However as soon as just the smallest pain is registered your nerve system begins its breakdown. That means that you will be dead long before.... the fire would have..,” he could not finish the sentence. It was like being trapped in a nightmare, only it was not a nightmare at all but reality. A very very cruel reality.

“I understand. I prefer it like that,” she said, finding a small hope in the knowledge that she would die before she was able to see her whole body burst into flames.

“Lie down beside me,” Han asked and she lay down beside him. Han sat beside her with her head near his hip. He took her hand with his left one.

“Close your eyes,” he asked, his voice tight with unshed tears. Damn, it. She was the one going through it all and he were the one crying. He should be strong for her. She smiled at him and he kissed her. Then she closed her eyes. Han looked down on her neck and found the nerves, the pressure points, on either side of her head that registered the pain and set it to her brain. He took a deep breath and then he pushed the nerves hard, one at a time. She gave a small gash because of the pain when he did it but it disappeared quickly. He knew that he had closed the nerve, preventing her brain from registering any kind of pain.

“You can open your eyes. It is done,” Han said, sorrow in his voice. He may not have killed her directly but indirectly she was going to die by his hand all the same.

“Thanks Han,” she said and put her arms around him.

“This was my choice, my love. What you did was to help me not kill me,” she said, guessing his thoughts. Han had right about the drugged feeling. She actually felt good as if she had had a little too much to drink. She was amazed that it really worked. After all he had only pushed at some nerves but then again she knew how complex the human body was. One could get shoot in the chest and live if certain nerves was not cut over and one could get hit a little higher then before and die because those same nerves was cut. Yes, the human body was indeed still a mystery for man.

“I know,” he said but he was still feeling as if he was the bad guy.

“Han will you promise me something?” She asked, wanting to change the subject away from fire and pain.

“What is it, love?” He asked and stroked her cheek. Holding her he could almost forget where they were and what was in wait for them.

“On my birthday will you look at the stars and remember me?” She asked, remembering Han's passion for the stars.

“I will always remember you. But for you I will look at the stars that day and send my love to you,”

he said, tears in his eyes. Even though he had made that promise he doubted that he would live long after Jasmina had died. If not the priests killed him, he would properly do it himself. The thought of being alone again as he had been for almost his entire life freighted him more than ever.

“No, you must not do that,” Jasmina said, determination in her voice. She had, as always, seen his thoughts reflected in his eyes.

“Promise me you will do what ever you can to survive. Promise me that. Don't let our love have been in vain,” she said, her eyes pleading. It was a hard promise to keep and they both knew it. For a moment he thought of denying her that promise, the mere thought of the misery he would be in after her death making him seriously doubt he could keep the promise, but then he looked into her eyes and knew that he was being selfish. She wanted to pass away with peace of mind if not peace of body. It would be cruel of him to only think of his own sorrow and not her wishes.

“I give you my word,” he said and sighed. He was sure that it was going to be the hardest promise to keep ever. He gathered her into his arms again and kissed her.

“I love you,” he said, his voice hush with emotions.

“I love you, too,” she said and sealed their pact of love with a kiss.

“Tell me of the far away places you have seen. Tell me of the beauty,” she asked, wanting to forget everything but Han and their love. To pretend that everything was going to be ok.

“Anything for you, esiava,” he said and in that moment he truly understood the truth in those words. Her unspoken words; tell me about it because I will never see it myself, hang between them.

“Ones I visited this planet called Alderaan. It was beautiful. Filled with colours and life. It was like a fairytale. Beautiful white diamond like palaces glimmering in the evening sun and oceans as blue and fresh as seen only in a dream…,”he began.

Han had made a small visit to the planet before he had come to Ivika and had been stunned with the beauty of the place. Soon his tale of the beauty of the place had Jasmina enchanted and they both forget where they were. Han's voice took Jasmina on a trip though the galaxy, making her see places where she had never been. It was like they took a trip on the wings of fantasy, their love making it all possible.

Then all too soon, they heard someone at the door and they shared one last kiss of passion. In that one kiss they laid all their love, all their passion. A kiss promising eternal love.

“I love you,” Han whispered to her, his voice hush.

“And I love you,” she said, tears in her eyes. She had known this was going to happen, that she was going to die, all the same it came all too soon.

“Remember me,” she begged as the door sprang open.

“Always, esiava. From now to the end of eternity,” he vowed and kissed her again, sealing his promise with a kiss. Then the priest went to get Jasmina and she gave a small scream. Han got up, using the walls for support and put himself in front of Jasmina. The room span before his eyes and he ached all over. All the same he jacked out with his fist where he thought the priest was and indeed the man fell to the floor. Han took Jasmina`s hand and they tried to reach the door Jasmina supporting Han. But they had not walked more than 3 peaches before guards and priests surrounded them. Han fought a loosing battle to get to Jasmina. They were torn apart and two priests dragged away with Jasmina while the guards followed with Han.

“Han help me,” Jasmina cried after him, even though she knew he could do nothing to help her. Han tried to break away from the guards but to no avail. They reached a big room with a big stable of wood in the middle. Above the wood where a hull and Han could see the night sky though it. The only light in the room came from the hole above the wood. He could see at least 20 priests in the room. The 2 priests dragged Jasmina towards the stable of wood to tie her to the big stick in the middle of the stable.

“Han help me,” Han could hear Jasmina`s frightened voice call to him.

He tried ones more to break free from the two guards who held him back from coming to Jasmina`s help. But to no use. He only succeeded in getting a fist in his stomach and he buckled over in pain and landed on the cold stone floor. The guards kicked him in his ribs and Han tried to roll away from them. But he was too weak. Apparently the guards came to the same conclusion for they picked him up again and hold him. Han ached all over and he knew that he had at least 3 broken ribs, his right arm was broken, he could not stand on his left leg and he had countless scratches and cuts all over. But none of that pain matched the pain in his heart, as he could do no more than watch while Jasmina was meeting her death.

“Please, let me go,“ she called and turned her head and looked at Han. Her big brown eyes were wet with tears.

“Han help me,” Han tried again to brake free but to no use. His eyes were filled with tears, making it hard for him to see clearly. The priests bound Jasmina to the stick and went to stand with the other priests. The man Han remembered from earlier, the one he had named the leader stood forth and made a speech of some kind. Han understood only a few of the words. Something about dishonour, angry Gods and loyalty. Then a man gave him a torch in his hand and he walked towards the stake.

“Noooooooooo,” Han cried and tried with all his might to get loose. Again he failed. He could do nothing but watch as the flames started and made their way towards Jasmina. She stared as hypnotised at them and then she screamed and screamed, all the while the flames got closer and closer. Han did not want to watch but could not turn away either. The sound of the fire and Jasmina`s screams was the most agonising sound Han had ever heard. The flames reached her legs and she looked horrified at them as they ate at her legs, burning her flesh. She could not find much comfort in the fact that she could not feel it. Either could Han. He watched her legs get on fire and felt as if it was his own heart that was being burned. Jasmina screamed and then, suddenly she stopped. She looked at Han and time seamed to stand still. That last look was filled with love and passion. Then her eyes closed for never to open again.

“No,” Han whispered lowly, even though he knew it had been a relief for her.

He cried now, not caring what the priests thought of him. Not caring about anything else but that Jasmina was gone and with her his very soul and heart. He could not bear to see her body burn and turned away. Still the smell of burned flesh, a sweet aroma, sickened him and made him what to throw up. The time seemed to go very slowly but at least the fire died out, burned all the way down to the ground. His body seemed suddenly very heavy and his thoughts were lost in memories. Him and Jasmina eating together, holding hands, kissing and making love. His eyes lost focus as he surrendered to the comfort of the past. Somewhere in the back of his mind a small voice warned him of the danger of it. That he had to face reality or ells be lost to the real world forever, only living in the past. But reality was too painful to face and Han ignored the voice, finding comfort and warm in the imaging arms of Jasmina. Suddenly a bowl of cold water was thrown over him but he was too far-gone in his memories to even flick.

“Han, you have to go back,” a voice said to him in his mind. Jasmina`s voice, sweet and filled with warm.

“No, I can not. Please let me stay here,” he said, trying to hide again in the memories.

“Your promise. Remember your promise,” she said gently. He had promised her to stay alive. Do what ever he could. Painfully he came back to reality. He opened his eyes to see the leader guy standing in front of him, looking at him. He looked around and saw that the stake was still smoking. Had what journey of discovery only lasted a few minutes?

“What do you want?” He asked, his voice harsh with anger and pain.

He did not think they could understand him as he spoke in Standard but he did not care. All he wanted was a chance to tear that stupid leader in very small pieces and doing it very slowly and painfully.

“Since you are not of our religion you have a choice,” the leader said his voice sounding like a roar from one of Corellia`s many Hells.

“And what is that?” Han asked, surprised at the fact that the leader spoke Standard.

He could see on the others faces, guards and priests alike, that they did not understand. Had he not been in such pain, both physically and psychically, he would have found some very cruel words and cruses to say to him.

“Either you beg my forgiveness for your past actions, as they were make out of ignorance and you leave this place never to return. Or you died.” His eyes burning into Han's. “Very very slowly.“

Han's first thought was to say; go ahead kill me I have noting to live for anyway, but his promise made him reconsider.

“If I can go why did you torture me before?” He asked, trying to buy time to find his answer.

“Guella should have some kind of reparation of all your crimes even though you are an ignorant spacer with no idea of what the word honour means,” he answered and Han would have sworn that he knew exactly why he had asked.

“I know more about honour that you ever will,” he gave back, his eyes glowing with anger. The leader slapped him disinterestedly in the face for his insult.

“I need your answer now,” he said.

Han's pride and his honour fought a shot battle. He had given a promise and he had to keep it.

“All right. I will do it,” Han said as if he had chosen the most agonising of the two. The man looked at him with sadistic amusement as if he knew that begging for anything was a thought more repulsing than death in Han's mind.

“Kneel at my feet,” he said, taking pleasure in the look of anger in Han's eyes. He saw every one of Han's emotions as he saw the instantly denial at his order to anger and finally to submission. But if looks could kill he would be long death now. Slowly, his pride rebelling, his soul filled with bitterness, Han knelt at the leader's feet. Han's leg complained painfully at his every move and so did his back. Only his anger, strong enough to make the Heavens burn, kept him from passing out from the pain.

“Tell me how sorry you are for dishonouring Guella, then beg my forgiveness,” the priest said, knowing that he had to pull the words out of Han.

“I am sooo sorry that I dishonoured Guella. I will *never* do it again,” he said, his words clearly sarcastic. Well, he had said he should say the words, not that he should mean them.

“And you beg my forgiveness. Say it,” he demanded. Han looked at him; his eyes cold like steel.

“I beg your forgiveness for my past actions,” Han said, ignoring the foul taste pleading bought to his tongue.

“Very well. You are forgiven. Do not come here again. If you do you will be shoot on sight. Are we clear?” He asked, his voice cold like stone.

“We are quite clear,” Han said. But don't think you have won. I swear I will find a way, and someday I will come back and kill you. I swear it on Jasmina`s memory, he thought. His thoughts readable in his eyes, the certain promise of dearth to his enemy the leader took an involuntary step back.

“Enough. Get him out of here. Just dump him of in the spaceport,” he said in Ivikaen and the guards dragged away with Han.

“This is not over yet,” Han called after him; his voice hoarse with pain as the guards was not especially gentle with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Han did not know how he came away from Ivika or where he landed. He had lost track of time. He sat in different cantinas starting fights and afterwards amazed to discover that he somehow had won. He knew that he often had not deserved to win as he had provoked a fight on purpose. At night he dreamed of Jasmina. It stared as a lovely dream, the two of them going on a beach together or something but turned into a nightmare as she suddenly burst into flames. He had lost all faith in any God, for what kind of God would let an innocent woman like Jasmina die like that? He had borne his wedding ring for a few days after her death but every time he looked at it he thought of Jasmina and that memory was too painful for him. He had had to take it of and now he carried it in a band around his neck. One evening he had stared a fight and he had been outnumbered. He knew he was going to die and wanted it when suddenly a big Wookiee had saved him. Chewbacca had saved more than his life that day but his will to live as well. They had become friends and for the fist time Han had shared his pain with another. But the ordeal had left him cynical and hard. He had been with many women but had not let any of them get to close. Only one of those women had been able to look past the mercenary to see the vulnerable and hurt young man inside. But he had not been ready to say goodbye to Jasmina for her and had left. Always when he was with women he had felt as if he betrayed Jasmina and his vow to love her. Therefor he had not let himself love any of them. Until a certain young Alderaan Princess had entered his life. He had fought the attraction and love between them but had not been able to deny his feelings indefinitely. In Leia`s arms he had found forgiveness for his sins and at last he found love again. Though her love he had been able to let Jasmina`s memory go but he knew that there would always be a place in his heart for her. Forever. In Leia`s arms he had also been able to find his faith again. The faith that had been lost to him for many years.

_ The Falcon; Han's counters: _

Han awoke with a start with tears on his cheeks and Jasmina`s name on his lips. For a moment he was disorientated then memory returned and he knew that it had been Leia`s voice which has awoken him. His mood darkened when he remembered where they were going: To Ivika. Great, just what I need, he thought and got dressed. His dream still fresh in his memory he went to a small table he used to write on. He sat down by it and opened one of the 2 small draws in it. Inside he took out a small plain gold ring. He lifted it into his hands as carefully as was it as precious as diamonds. He remembered the evening Jasmina had given it to him. It had been 3 days after they're weeding. They were sitting in the living room and she had told him that in her religion both the man and woman wore a ring after they're weeding as a symbol of unison. Her ring a symbol to say that she belonged to no other man than him and his ring a symbol to say that he belonged to no other woman than her. She had then taken one of her own rings of, she had had a lot of jewellery on her when she ran from the palace, and had given it to Han. She had used the ring on her thumb and he could have it on his little finger. He had wanted to refuse her gift as he thought that jewellery was for women alone and in his religion the man did not wear a ring. But then he remembered that she had never gotten the weeding he was sure she must have wanted. A big weeding inside her church. So he had said yes. He could feel that tears treated to fall and he angrily shook his head. This was why he had not been able to wear the ring after her dearth. Just seeing the ring brought a lot of memories back and they always ended in him reliving her dearth, seeing her tears, hearing her screams. He relived it every night; he did not want to do the same in his waking hours. First he had wore it around his neck but after he had nearly lost it on a smuggling trip to Casilia he had always had it on him in a small pocket in his shirt near his heart. First after he had meet Leia had he put the ring in the drawer on the Falcon. But he often took it out and remembered her even though he did not need the ring to do so. With a sigh he put the ring back. The pain over loosing her cut though him as strongly as if she had died yesterday. But at least he was no longer alone, he thought, remembering Leia`s voice. Just thinking of her made the pain fade in the heat of love and he went to find her. He went into the Galley and found Leia there.

“Hi Sweetheart,” Han said and kissed her neck. She gave a surprised noise and dropped the vegetable she was holding.

“Han. You scared me,” she said and picked up the vegetable. “Are you feeling better?” She asked, concern in her voice.

Yes. At least I was until I saw that you were cooking dinner.”

“Don't flatter yourself, flyboy. You are cooking dinner,“ she grinned at him.

“Good, I would like to live a little longer,” he said with a smirk.

“Why you...,” she said in mock anger and tried to hit him with the vegetable. He smiled and took her into his arms and kissed her. Her anger melted away in the heat of his embrace and the food forgotten she drew her arms around his neck, holding him closer. After what seamed an eternity they reluctantly drew apart.

“If we are to have dinner I better get started,” Han said.

Leia sat the table and soon the three of them ate. Han was a good cook and they all enjoyed the meal. After dinner Han and Leia sat by the table, talking. Chewbacca had excused himself to let them by alone.

“The Ivikaens... They don't know about me, right?” Han asked after a while. It had been on his mind since they had left for Ivika.

“No, of course not. On this mission you are my escort and self-proclaimed protector. They do not have to know that so they don't,” she said looked confused at him. He already knew this. It was the way they always did when Han choice to escort her to diplomatic negotiations.

“Good, good,” he said, a far away look in his eyes. I wonder if the Leader is still alive, he thought and the thought filled him with images of revenge, sweet revenge.

“Han?? Won't you tell me what is bothering you?” Leia asked, her eyes questing.

“Nothing,” he said quickly, too quickly. Nothing I can bear to go though again by telling you, my sweet, he thought sadly. She must have sensed his mood for her eyes filled with compassion and she drew him into her warm embrace as to comfort him. Her lips found his.

“Come with me,” she whispered and took his hand. Han followed her into their bedroom where she kissed him again. Needing her touch, needing to feel love too chase away the troubled thoughts he greedily took the love she offered him.

_ The next day, Ivika: _

Han was not in the best of moods when he got ready to get out of the Falcon to meet what ever kind of reception that Ivika had planed for the New Republic's diplomat. He carefully took his gun belt on and the knife he always had in his right boot. After he had asked Chewbacca to be extra careful today and keep an eye on Leia he went into Leia`s room.

“Are you ready, Hon?” He asked.

“Yes.”

She was stunning in a long red dress with short sleeves. Around her neck she wore a necklace make like a miniature Alderaan in Sivilian diamonds, a birthday present to her from Han. As she was on a peace mission she did not carry any weapons. She saw the worry in his eyes.

“Will you stop worrying? I can look after myself, you know,” she said.

“I know,” he said but he still looked worried.

They went down the ramp. Leia noticed that Han was tense as if he was going to battle and he was standing very close to her so he could ease her behind him if something should happen. Then she turned her attention to the people coming towards the ship. She had not expected to see any of the common civilians since it was not a democracy but still she was surprised that apparently the only ones who knew she has coming was the men coming towards them. They all wore long brown capes reminding her of the old holos she had seen of Jedi Knights. But they seemed frightening to her. As if something was not right. She had a bad feeling about it all. Now, relax, she told herself, you only have to stay here until the deal is in order. And she hoped that was soon. The men got closer and she, Han and Chewbacca went all the way down the ramp. As she stared to walk towards them Han took hold of her arm and held her back.

“I have a bad feeling about this,” he said. She started to argue that it would not seem polite to wait for they but Han cut her off. “Just let they come to us, ok?” he asked, his eyes pleading. It was the fact that it was her safely that worried him that was her undoing.

“Ok,” she nodded.

When all came to all it really did not matter. Besides she had a bad feeling about it herself. Han's mind was racing and bits and pieces of what Jasmina had told him and what he had later learned of the religion of Ivika came to mind. He knew that if the priests' thought that Guella had given them some kind of sign they would kill anyone they thought Guella wanted them to kill. The priests came closer and Han could see their faces. He did not recognise them. Until.... Han had to bilk to reassure himself that it was not a nightmare. The leader stood there. Right in front of him. He could see that he was just as stunned as he was.

“Well, we meet again,” he said, his eyes burning into Han's. Han knew that it was a matter of seconds before he would tell the others to shoot at them and Han did not want the others to keep up with the leader.

“What do you see in the dark of the night? Do you see the faces of thousandths of innocent victims? Do you hear their screams?” Han asked him with hate and disgust in his voice. Somehow he needed to know. Then his eyes burned with a flame of hate and behind it glimpsed unshed tears like diamonds in the evening sun.

“Do you hear her screams, see her tears?” Han asked him lowly, his voice filled with hate, anger and a deep agonising sadness.

“Why should I? What I did was for the best. It was Guella`s wish,” he said and looked surprised at him.

“Where you are going you will hear. You will hear,“ he said slowly. Too late the leader realised his mistake in delaying so long.

“This is for Jasmina. See you in Hell,” Han said and shoot him, clear and simply right through the head. Han had the satisfaction of seeing the fear in his eyes before he died. Then all Hell broke loose.

“Get into the Falcon,” Han yelled and pushed Leia in front of him. He felt a bullet hit him in the left shoulder and a sharp pain shoot through him. The ramp had never seemed that long before but finally they reached safety.

“Everyone ok?” Han asked, his breathing harsh.

“I am fine but Chewbacca is hit in the leg,” Leia said and looked worried at them. She went to get the med kit.

“No, that can wait. Start the Falcon,“ Han said, his eyes glazed with pain.

“Ok,” she said and ran to the cockpit.

“Are you ok?” Han asked Chewbacca gently as he knelt beside him.

”I will be, just help Leia start the Falcon so we can leave this God forsaking planet,” Chewbacca roared.

Han could see the pain in his eyes and hear it in his voice and he wanted to help him but knew that getting away was more imported. After putting the met kit next to Chewie, he left for the cockpit. Leia had already stared the engines.

\- “Swish over,“ Han said, holding his injured arm with the right one. He sat in the pilot chair and let his injured arm rest on his lap. By now it felt as if his shoulder was on fire. He had problems concentrating but with Leia`s help they lifted off. As soon as they were in hyperspace Leia ordered Han into bed. After she had given Han some painkillers she left to see to Chewie as his injure was the most serious.

Han was in his bed, staring on the ceiling. He felt good now; the painkillers made him forget about his arm. But his arm was not his fist thought. He had never been so at peace since Jasmina died. It was as if the fact that he now knew that Jasmina`s murderer was death, that he found himself finally being able to let the guilt go that he had carried with him since her death.

“Goodbye, my love,” he whispered huskily and he could finally put her death behind him. Maybe now he would not get nightmares about her so often anymore but dream of the good times they had had together. For a moment he would have sworn that he saw Jasmina smiling down at him. Then Leia came back and dressed his wound.

“I don't suppose you will talk about it?” She asked him mildly.

“Not really.”

It was still painful to talk about. He doubted he would ever be able to talk about it.

“Ok,” she said, not in the least offended. She had seen the pain in his eyes and understood him completely.

“What will you say to the Council?” Han asked as he tried to stay awake.

“I will say that the Ivikaens tried to kill me and that we under no circumstances can make a deal with them,” she said and smiled at his stunned expression. She knew that the Ivikaens would probably not have started the fight had it not been for Han and that she most properly could have saved the negotiations.

“Would you do that for me? Would you take my word, and only my word as evidence that these people are evil?” He asked, surprised.

“I have never known you to lie to me or to kill a man in cold blood. Who ever that man was that you shoot he deserved to die as much as the Emperor did,” Leia said seriously. Han's heart ached with love for her. Could any woman be more perfect?

“I love you,” he said huskily.

“I love you, too,” she said and bought her lips to his.

A kiss filled with love and passion. When the kiss ended they shared a look that said more than 100th words. Leia broke the spell by looking at his wound again.

“I think it will heal nicely,” she said to him. Then she saw that he had fallen asleep. He looked so young and vulnerable in sleep and she got a strong urge to protect him from any more cruelty from the world. She gently stroked his hair.

“For you, my love, I would say that the sky was pink and the planet was flat,” she said huskily. She kissed him on the cheek. Then she took a chair and sat beside his bedside. She took hold of his good hand and sat beside him until he awoke.

The End


End file.
